moon_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Join The Clan
JOIN THE CLAN SURVIVAL ISN'T EASY ON YOUR OWN ALRIGHT... ---- Hey there! So, you want to join Moon Clan, right? Just so you're wondering, you can! So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: Rank: ''' '''Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: This way, you can join Moon Clan! Welcome to Moon Clan, by the way! Luna Tsukino Leave your cats below. Join, please! Edit Leave your cats here. All cats made here are always approved. Name: Luna Tsukino Rank: Moon Clan Leader Appearance: Black, short fur and orange eyes Personality: Alway calm, cool and collected, unless a fellow clan member is injured History: Unknown Family: Artemis (Mate), Diana (Daughter) Extras: Can talk, has a cresent moon on forehead Name: Artemis Tsukino Rank: Also Moon Clan Leader Appearance: White, short fur, and blue eyes Personality: Always calm, sometimes very funny, and sometimes confused History: Unknown Family: Luna (Mate), Diana (Daughter) Extras: Also can talk, has a cresent moon on forehead Name: Diana Tsukino Rank: Moon Clan Hunter and Warrior Appearance: Grey, short fur and red eyes Personality: Always calm, except when her mother gets hurt, then sometimes flys into a rage. History: Unknown Family: Artemis (Father), Luna (Mother) Extras: Has a red coller with a golden bell on it, also can talk, has a cresent moon on forehead Name: Starfall Rank: Dpeuty(if not, meddy cat :P) Appreance: Blue-black she-cat with blue-black-purple stripes and deep gold eyes with white flecks under them. Personaility: Is very serious and demanding. She is quite bossy but has a kind heart. History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: She's super sensitive about love and romance. -Silver Name: whispereye Rank:queen Apearence: yellow she cat with flecks of dark brown and amber eyes personality : gentle but serious in battle and a great listener History: Ran away from nightclan after she saw HER mate with another cat Family:mate greenleaf daughter bluekit son wretchedkit sonbrownkit extra none - lulerbo3 Name: Bronzekit ' '''Rank: kit ' '''Appearance: a orange and white kit with blue eyes Personality: knid to thouse who are kind to her. History: Born into Moon Clan Family: Unknown Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Whiteheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: a black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes Personality: Kind to thouse who are kind to her. History: Born into Nightclan but leaft to join Moon Clan Family: Kittypet mother, unknown Warrior father, kittypet sibilings. Extras: She has a crush on Sunstripe, Dawnpaw's mentor. '- Cynderheart' Name: Darkheart Rank: Warrior ''' '''Appearance: a dark brown tom with amber eyes Personality: Feirce but has a soft side to him. History: Born into Nightclan but leaft to join Moon Clan Family: Warrior parents and Warrior Sibilings Extras: He likes Wildheart. '- Cynderheart' Name: Sweetpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: an orange colored she-cat with amber eyes Personality: kind and sweet. History: Born into Nightclan but leaft to join Moon Clan Family: Just Cheetahpaw Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Cheetahpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: a unuseually spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Personality: Kind but feirce History: born into Nightclan but leaft to join Moon Clan Family: just Sweetpaw Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Copperkit Rank: Kit Appearance: an almost Coppery colored she-cat with Green eyes Personality: Kind and Sweet History: Born into Moon Clan Family: Bronzekit Extra: None '- Cynderheart' Name: Tanglepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: a jet black tabby tom with blue eyes Personality: Feirce but has a soft side History:born into Nightclan but wants to join Moon Clan Family: Cheetahpaw and Sweetpaw Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Sparktail Rank: Medicin cat Appearance: a jet black she-cat with amber eyes Personality: kind and sweet but is helpful to her clan mates History: Born into Moon Clan Family: Unknown Extras: Sweetpaw's mentor. '- Cynderheart' Name: Peachfoot Rank: kittypet, Warrior Appearance: a Black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes Personality: just like her sister Whiteheart History: Born a kittypet Family: Whiteheart, Turbo, and Rocky Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Turboclaw Rank: kittypet, Warrior Appearance: a Black tom with ice blue eyes Personality: just like his sister Whiteheart History: Born a kittypet Family: Whiteheart, Peach, and Rocky Extras: none '- Cynderheart ' Name: Rockytail Rank: kittypet, Warrior Appearance: a Black and white tom with ice blue eyes Personality: just like his sister Whiteheart History: Born a kittypet Family: Whiteheart, Turbo, and Peach Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Tigergold Rank: Kittypet, Warrior Appearance: a unusually striped tabby she-cat with amber eyes Personality: kind and sweet History: Born a kittypet Family: Unknown Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Tigersilver Rank: Warrior Appearance: 'a unusually striped tabby she-cat with amber-grey eyes' Personality: Feirce and Loyal History: Born a Rouge but abandoned her mother to join a clan. Family: Rouge's Extras: none By: Cynderheart Name: Greystripe Rank: Warrior Appearance: A grey tabby with sky-blue eyes and a special and happy smile Personality: Nice, cheerful and kind History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: None Name: Stromheart Rank: Queen Appearance: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Personality: kind adn sweet History: born a rouge ''' '''Family: Dawnkit- her only kit Extras: none By: Cynderheart Name: Dawnkit Rank: kit Appearance: a dark grey she-kit with blue eyes Personality: kind and sweet History: born into Moonclan Family: Just her mother Stormheart Extras: Ready to be an Apprintice By: Cynderheart ' ' Name: Shadowtail Rank: Magician, Warrior Appearance: a jet black she-cat wtih green eyes Personality: kind and sweet History: Born a Rouge Family: Starflight - Twin Sister, Starclaw- Mother, Shadowclaw- Father Extras: Ability to Shadow-Travel By: Cynerheart Name:Starflight Rank: Magician, Warrior Appearance: a jet black She-cat with green eyes Personality: kind and sweet History: Born a Rouge Family: Shadowtail- Twin Sister, Starclaw- Mother, Shadowclaw- Father Extras: Ability to Fly By:Cynderheart Name: Starclaw Rank: Rouge Queen Appearance:a black and white she-cat Personality: nothing like her doughters History: Born a Rouge Family: Starflight and Shadowtail- twin doughters Shadowclaw- mate Extras: none By:Cynderheart Name: Shadowclaw Rank: Rouge King Appearance: a strong jet black tom with gren eyes Personality: just like his mate History: Born a Rouge ''' '''Family: Sarflight and Shadowtail- twin doughters, Starclaw-mate Extras: none By: Cynderheart Name: Deathpaw Rank: Apprintice, Magician Appearance: a jet black she-cat with Amber-gold eyes Personality: Kind and sweet but hard to understand by her other ability History: Born a Kittypet Family: none Extras: ability to turn invisable By :Cynderheart Name: Roseheart Rank: Rogue Appearance: A rose-red cat with matching red eyes Personality: Envious, but kind unless threatened. History: Unknown Family: Moonpelt (Sister, decesed) Extras: None Name: Rosefur Rank: Rogue/Warrior Appearance: A short-furred, light red cat with blue, kind eyes Personality: Kind, always ready to help a friend in need, and, like Moonheart, supportive History: Born a rogue, Rosefur wandered about the Moon Clan, looking for a way to escape Roseheart. Upon seeing Roseheart flee, Rosefur knew she was finally free and rid of the jealous cat. She lives on as a warrior of the Moon Clan. Family: Unknown Extras: A spark of courage in her eyes and extra sharp claws. ''' '''Name: Wildheart Rank: Rouge/Warrior Appearance: an all white she-cat with jade-green eyes Personality: Loyal and kind History: Born a Rouge ''' '''Family: none Extras: She likes Darkheart. By: Cynderheart Name: Rainbow sky after rain (Rainbow) Rank: Former Prey-Hunter of the Tribe of Fallen Snow, Warrior of Moon Clan or Silverclan ''' '''Appearance: a Ranbow colored she-cat with muliti colored eyes Personality: Loyal to any Clan or Tribe she is with History: Born a Tribe cat like Tigergold and her brother Blue Family: Blue sky bfeore night (Blue)- Brother Extras: none ''' '''By: Cynderheart Name: Blue sky before night (Blue) Rank: Former Cave-Gard of the Tribe of Fallen Snow, Warrior of Moon Clan or Silverclan Appearance: a blue-grey Tom with blue eyes Personality: Loyal to any Clan or Tribe he is in History: Born a Tribe cat like Tigergold and his sister Ranbow Family: Ranbow sky after rain (Ranbow)- sister Extras: none By: Cynderheart Name: Aphrodite Rank: Magician Appearance: A white cat with a red heart on her forehead. Personality: Mysterious. History: After being born, the kitten was called Lovekit, until her parents died. As a teenager, she called herself Aphrodite. Family: None (Didn't know her parents.) Extras: Powers to revive and stop hate. Name: Nut Rank: Magician Appearance: Black she-cat with dozenz of little white spots on her fur Personality: kind and sweet History: She doesn't know alot about herself. Family: none Extras: ability to fly and blend in with the background. By: Cynderheart (talk) 13:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Tigerpaw Rank: apprintice Appearance: an unusually striped tabby she-cat with gold-green eyes Personality: kind and sweet History: She was found by Cheetahclaw as a kit by her dead mother along with Lionpaw her brother. Family: Lionpaw- (Brother), Cheetahclaw- (Adoptive Mother) Extras: Mentor-Tangletail By: Cynderheart (talk) 15:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Lionpaw Rank: apprintice Appearance: a dark ginger tom with silver-blue eyes Personality: kind and sweet but is hard to understand ''' '''History: He was found by Cheetahclaw as a kit with Tigerpaw by their dead mother. Family: Tigerpaw- (Sister), Cheetahclaw- (Adoptive Mother) Extras: Mentor- Cheetahclaw By: Cynderheart (talk) 15:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Frostpaw Rank: Apprintice, Magician Appearance: a Show-colored She-cat with pale Ice-blue eyes. Personality: a very frosty personality but can have a warm personality: Split personality History: She was born a Rouge and still one Family: Little Sister to Shadowtail and Starflight, Parents: Starclaw and Shadowclaw. Extras: Can control the element of snow and frost, and Sweetclaw's to-be apprintice. By: Cynderheart (talk) 14:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Shadowkit Rank: Kit Appearance: A black kitten with green eyes and streaks of red on his fur Personality: Scared (for now), head-strong and smart History: Unknown Family: None Extras: None ___________________________ Name: Thornpaw (warrior name, Thorngaze) Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Lithe, short-furred grey tom with a white forepaw, chest, belly, and tail tip. He has amber eyes. He was the runt of the litter, so he's considerably smaller than the other apprentices. Physically weaker as well, and has breathing problems. Personality: Thornpaw is very smart and is always looking for something to learn about. He is laid-back, but not exactly relaxed. He is often blamed for Thistlepaw's jokes, and always gets the punishments. For this reason, he tries to avoid his brother, but it never works. He is completely different from Thistlepaw, despite them being brothers: he isn't a flirt, he isn't a pacifist (though he doesn't prefer to fight), and doesn't make jokes. He hates competitions, because he's a horrible fighter and hunter. He gives up very easily when he feels like it's needed, and hates when someone drags him back into something. History: Thornpaw was born alongside Thistlepaw in the Clan. He lead a mostly-normal life, going from kit to apprentice. He was surprised when Thistlepaw decided to train as medicine cat, but he predicted that he'd switch to warrior apprentice. The first night he slept in the apprentices' den, Thistlepaw had gone and placed a beetle in the deputy's nest, but Thornpaw was blamed for it and got in major trouble. He was assigned to sleep in the nursery for one moon, but now he's cleared of the punishment. Family: Thistlepaw (brother, alive) Extras: None i'll make thistlepaw later. - phoenix flight Snowkit, Coalkit, and Ghostpaw Name: Snowkit Rank: kit Appearance: a bright white she-kit with sharp ice-blue eyes Personality: kind and sweet and loyal History: unknown on where she and her brother and sister came from Family: Coalkit- (Brother), Ghostpaw- ( Big Sister) Extras: she has no idea what her powers will be. Name: Coalkit Rank: kit Appearance: a black tom with pale ice-blue eyes. Personality: hard-headed and extreamly loyal. History:Unknown where he and his sister and big sister came from Family: Snowkit- (Sister), Ghostpaw- (Big Sister) Extras: he has no idea what his powers will be. Name: Ghostpaw Rank: apprintice Appearance: a ghost-white she-cat with pale blue eyes Personality: Kind and sweet and loyal History: Unkown where she and her little brother and sister came from. Family: Coalkit- (Baby Brother), Snowkit- (Baby Sister Extras: able to see what others cannot. mine mine and mine Cynderheart (talk) 20:37, November 6, 2015 (UTC)Cynderheart Galaxyspirit Name: Galaxyspirit Rank: Warrior Appearance: Chocalate-black she-cat with a light neon blue eye and a pale yellow eye. She has a pale white nose. 3 scratches on her cheek, forming a spiral. She, and other cats nickname her "The Cat Of Illusions". She often curls up her tail. She is thick furred and very soft. Pe'rsonality: She is not quite fond of enemy cats and will hold a grudge over any disrespectful cats. She has many friends and though she has her calm, peaceful, wise side, she cat act like a kit. Some cats think she is two cats in one, and medicine cats even claim to her having two hearts. She is definitely more of an outcast.' History: Galaxyspirit was found as a kit. She was smaller than any average kit, and many cats didn't think she would make it. But she did. She was born blind-ish (Read in Extras) but was still a successful warrior. She is treated as an elder and only has to hunt when prey is scarce. Many cats are scared of her, even if she is disabled, she is fierce. She shares dreams with StarClan, because she is special. Family: Unknown Extras: She is blind-ish. She can not see the actual world. Instead, she sees weird colorful illusions, perhaps because of her cheek. Medicine cats confirm that she has two hearts. She also has mismatched eyes. And she has mismatched personalities. She is thought to have two spirits. -Midnight Frost Snow Leopard